mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Kianamai
Kianamai (also known as Kilala97 and Kilalaaa) is an artist and writer well known for making next-generation OCs of the Mane 6 and various other characters. Her OCs are well received for their well-drawn designs and detailed personalities. Her works have inspired many fanfictions based on the Next Generation characters from her universe. She has recently begun working at Disney Television Animation as a storyboard artist on the Disney XD animated series Big City Greens. As of May 2018, Kianamai has rebooted the Kilalaaaverse, though there has been some minor backlash due to many of the ships being Lesbian. Kianamai has stated that she likes the new Kilalaverse more. The reboot lasted less than a month, going from May 5th, 2018 to May 21st. The last image posted in this universe so far was 'Cass,' Which is a mostly-humanized doodle of the character, Overcast.__TOC__ Character List Claire by kilala97-d6tueyd.jpg|Crystal Clarity (Spike+Rarity) Next generation turquoise blitz by kilala97-d7cpxmo.jpg|Turquoise Blitz (Spike+Rarity) Next generation prism bolt by kilala97-d7a3re5.jpg|Prism Bolt (Rainbow Dash+Soarin) Next generation golden delicious by kilala97-d79771p.jpg|Golden Delicious (Applejack+Caramel) Next generation cotton candy by kilala97-d79858m.jpg|Cotton Candy (Pinkie Pie+Pokey Pierce) Next generation anthea by kilala97-d7cpxqu.jpg|Anthea (Adopted by Fluttershy) Next generation starburst by kilala97-d7cpxok.jpg|Starburst (Twilight Sparkle+Flash Sentry) api_by_kilala97-d6ziltv.jpg|Api (Applebloom+Pipsqueak) pixel_bit_by_kilala97-d6yynxl.jpg|Pixel Bit (Sweetie Belle+Button Mash) echo_by_kilala97-d6yzea8.jpg|Echo (Scootaloo+Rumble) next_generation__valiant_heart_by_kilala97-d73m3f9.jpg|Valiant Heart (Shining Armor+Princess Cadence) next_generation__illusion_by_kilala97-d73mdxh.jpg|Illusion (Princess Celestia+Discord) next_generation__nidra_by_kilala97-d7a89p6.jpg|Nidra (Princess Luna+bat pony guard called Supernova) next_generation__red_june_by_kilala97-d73ml32.jpg|Red June (Big Macintosh+Cheerilee) next_generation__night_light_jr__by_kilala97-d7ja5ft.jpg|Nigth Light Junior (Twilight Sparkle+Flash Sentry) next_generation__icy_storm_by_kilala97-d7d2m5g.jpg|Icy Storm (Rainbow Dash+Soarin) next_generation__sugar_rush_by_kilala97-d7tqck8.jpg|Sugar Rush (Pinkie Pie+Pokey Pierce) next_generation__creme_de_la_creme_by_kilala97-d7tqcok.jpg|Crème De La Creme (Fancy Pants+Fleur Dis Lee) next_generation__whirlwind_by_kilala97-d7a809o.jpg|Whirlwind (Thunderlane+Cloud Chaser) dove_by_kilala97-d7v7vpr (3).jpg|Dove (Trixie Lulamoon+Starlight Glimmer) Grown-up Api by Kilala97.png|grown-up Api Grown-up Pixel by Kilala97.png|grown-up Pixel Grown-up Echo by Kilala97.png|grown-up Echo Grown-up Icy by Kilala97.png|grown-up Icy Grown-up Sugar by Kilala97.png|grown-up Sugar Grown-up Nighty by Kilala97.png|grown-up Nighty The Kilalaverse This universe of stories focuses on the lives of the children of the Mane Six, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and various other Ponyville characters. The parents are usually based on popular shippings that include Thunderlane and Cloudchaser, Big Mac and Cheerilee and even Dislestia. The authors use the characters' personality to set up various situations that often test and display their character traits. Some examples include Magic by The Dragon Warlock, which deals with Starburst's weak relationship with her mother due to her being a pegasus rather than a unicorn , and Wingover by LuminoZero, about Prism Bolt's laziness and immaturity (courtesy of his mother, Rainbow Dash) compared to his more mature and responsible younger brother, Icy Storm. Stories By Kilala Helpless Helpless focuses on Fluttershy's adopted blind daughter, Anthea, as she deals with her inability to see anything but blotches of color. Summary Fuzzy, blurry patches of color. That's all I can see. I wouldn't even call it "seeing". It's quite sad to be honest. Being pretty much blind makes me feel so helpless sometimes. My parents must've thought I was pretty helpless too for them to leave me. I think everyone thinks I'm helpless to some extent. I was so sheltered during my life at the orphanage. I admit, it was nice being taken care of and knowing that I was safe. But I wanted to be more than that filly who would just stay in her room all day, waiting for something interesting to happen in her life. I wanted to take action and prove I was anything but helpless. That lead me to do something no one saw coming... Right Here Right Here focuses on Anthea (now a teenager) as she enjoys a whole day with her coltfriend. Summary Anthea, the adopted daughter of Fluttershy, finally gets to spend the entire day with her new coltfriend, Turquoise Blitz. However, their fun day is cut short by a storm that hits Ponyville. Not being able to get home because of the storm, Turquoise spends the night and helps Annie overcome her fear of the dark. Stories by LuminoZero This collection of stories is by FIMFiction writer LuminoZero. A Little Push and Wingover center around Prism Bolt, the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. "A Little Push" centers around Prism's fear of heights while "Wingover" focuses on his boasting and trying to redeem himself after an incident during Tornado Day training and In Her Shadow takes into account how Prism Bolt is supposed to deal in the shadow of his mother. Through the Eyes of a Friend centers on Anthea and about how she temporarily gains sight from a mysterious stranger who turns out to be Discord. Stories by Bico These two stories are by Bico, the first of which focuses on Princess Nidra (Daughter of Princess Luna and Supernova) and her jealousy over the relationship between Turquoise "T" Blitz, (son of Rarity and Spike) and Anthea who are about to be married; the second of which is about Nidra and Anthea's friendship since the first story and dealing with Anthea's decline and eventual death by old age. Stories By NotARealPonydotcom This series of stories focuses on Spike, Rarity, and their children, Turquoise Blitz and Crystal Clarity, from the first kiss to dating and family problems. Shipping fan fiction Stars In His Eyes Stars In His Eyes is a shipfic by The Princess Rarity.The couples for this one being Starburst/Golden Delicious and Prism Bolt/Whirlwind. Summary When Starburst heads on over to Sweet Apple Acres to help Golden Delicious with the chores for the day, as expected, she overworks herself like she normally does and she ends up falling asleep on the job. While this is normally a downside, maybe just this one time could be an exception to everything. After all, it gives Gold some time to think, and the two of them engage in a type of small talk they never ventured into before... Love Is Blind: A Story of PrismXAnnie Love Is Blind: A Story of PrismXAnnie is a shipfic centered on Anthea and Prism Bolt, a couple that even Kilala herself admitted to liking. It´s narrated through Prism´s point of view. Summary Narrated by Prism Bolt the son of Rainbow Dash & Soarin, who is very much like Rainbow Dash! He has an ego, talented in flying, and is quite the prankster! Prism tells the story of how he came to fall in love with the love of his life. Anthea, the adoptive daughter of Fluttershy, who is just as sweet, but far more flamboyant. Prism chose to narrate the story due to the inspiration he got from a popular comic book antihero who often broke the fourth wall and wound up talking to himself and sometimes the audience, but in reality he is merely talking to somepony, but who? Anthea also seems to be in on the storytelling! Who are they talking to? Why are they doing it? What will happen once the story is over? Fading Memories Create New Ones Fading Memories Create New Ones is a shipfic centered on Turquoise Blitz and Nidra. Summary Decades after getting married,the aging Anthea is saying her final farewells. Turquoise, her husband, isn't coping well with it. But at the time of her death, her last request is for him to move on. Struck with grief, Turquoise sadly and slowly begin to keep their promise. And there is one mare that is willing to help him in this time of sorrow and grief....... The Path to Parenthood The Path to Parenthood ''' is a shipfic centered on Crystal Clarity and Illusion. The setting is a few hundred years in the future. Summary Claire and Illusion have a bond that cannot be shaken, they have shared in each other's happiness and shouldered one another during times of great grief. They have encountered many challenges during their time together, and together they faced them head on. And now life has chosen to throw them their greatest challenge yet, but are they truly prepared for the trials they will face? They don't know, but they will brave the challenge, together. Stories with other OCs Some authors have included their own OCs made especially for the story alone and can be considered exclusive to the Kilalaverse, One such example is '''When the Stars Align, which centers around Starburst and Starfall, the latter being the son of Trixie whose personality is in complete contrast to Starburst, as the story states he is her direct opposite. Starfall's father is heavily implied to be King Sombra. References External links *TV Tropes page Category:Artists Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers